Thanks For The Memories
by Faberrittanalife
Summary: One-shots of Faberrittana. Some won't be related.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Fabray had just moved to Lima with her family. Her father had gotten a new job so they were starting over here. Her first day at her new middle school was different. She was going by her middle name, Quinn, to forget the bullying that happened in her elementary school. Quinn didn't look the same as she used to. She had lost a ton of weight and got a nose job. She wanted to start fresh and maybe become more like her older sister, Fran. Fran was popular. She had it all. She would always tell Quinn that she would be popular too one day, if she tried. Once Quinn had changed her looks Fran told her that she would be popular too, because she's pretty now. Quinn at first took the compliment as something good, because her sister had called her pretty, then she thought about it, she was only pretty because she had changed herself, so now she thought that she wasn't even pretty at all.

Over the weekend Fran invited over Sophia Lopez. They met at their high school and had become friends instantly. Sophia has a younger sister that's in the same grade as Quinn. Her name was Santana. The Lopez's had come over and Fran and Sophia had left their little sisters on the couch to go up to Fran's room and talk about boys. Santana and Quinn sat on the couch looking at the wall, awkwardly until Santana broke the silence.

"You're the pretty new girl that everyone's talking about at school aren't you?"

"Uh.. yeah I guess. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious." Santana said as she saw the picture's hanging on the wall. "Who is that?" She asked, looking at the picture of Lucy that was taken a few years ago.

"T-that's me."

"No way that's you. You wore glasses? "

"Yeah. I've got contacts now."

"Your nose is different."

"I got a nose job. My nose was ugly and I had broken it when I fell during gymnastics last summer." Quinn added.

"I guess the eyes are the same. They're pretty and hazel. They sparkle." Santana blurted out.

"Thanks." Quinn blushed.

"You're still pretty you know."

"You mean.. I'm still pretty even though I'm fake?"

"You're not fake. I mean, you're still pretty. As in this picture of you, is pretty. You're pretty, and now you look different, and you're still pretty."

"Really?" Quinn was confused. No one has ever thought that Lucy was pretty. She was Quinn now and she was fake, but she was still pretty.

"Yes really. It's my honest opinion. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I have kind of a reputation for that." Santana stated.

"Yeah, you're the one that everyone is afraid of."

"Santana Lopez. That's me, but if you ever hear about the bad stuff that I've done it's not really me, it's like my alter ego. The person I turn into when I'm angry. I call her Snixx."

"I hope I never have to meet Snixx then, because from what I've heard, she's pretty vicious."

"I can assure you that Snixx will never hurt you"

"Why is that?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Because you're too pretty for that." Santana winked.

That night Quinn stayed up in her bed thinking about Santana, hoping that she'd see her again, either at school or at her house again. For once she knew what having a friend was like, and she really liked this friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana and Quinn had been best friends since middle school. Their sisters were best friends too. Since they started high school, they joined the cheerios, and met two of their closest friends. Brittany S. Pierce, and Rachel Berry. They met Brittany through the cheerios, and they all immediately hit it off, and became friends. They met Rachel in Glee. At first Quinn only joined Glee to keep an eye on Finn, but they broke up once Quinn started to develop feelings for someone else, so she ended things. Quinn stayed in Glee once she realized just how much fun it could be. Later into high school, around Sophomore year, Santana and Brittany started hanging out more often, without Quinn. Eventually they started dating. Quinn was crushed when she heard the news, not because she felt like a third wheel, but because she had been in love with Santana since she had first met her. Santana had no idea. Quinn had never told her, and probably wouldn't ever tell her. She was too afraid of what her family might think of her. She was raised in a very religious home, so even if she did have a chance with Santana, she'd never be able to take it.

Rachel had feelings for Brittany, they had only known each other since they met in Glee, but Rachel had still felt something for the blonde, since she had gotten to know her. Rachel was raised by two gay dads, so her dating a girl wouldn't be an issue, and she believed that sexuality is fluid. Everytime she has worked up the nerve to tell her, she would soon freak out and say something random instead. Now Brittany was dating Santana and it crushed her.

As soon as they as they both found out about Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Rachel ran to each other. They went to their own special place in Rachel's basement. Each of the girls had a key to get in, incase they ever needed to get away, or to talk with one of the girls. Rachel was in tears about Brittany. She had lost her chance, Quinn felt the same way, but she was too angry to cry. After a few hours and tons of vegan ice cream, the girls had come up with a plan to break them up. After a few more hours, and even more ice cream, they both decided that they shouldn't sabotage their friends relationship, especially since they could see how happy they made each other.

Now almost a year later, and Brittana was still going strong, until they had started fighting. Fighting about every little thing. They fought because they knew their relationship was over and they didn't want it to end. Santana fought because she knew she loved Brittany, but she had always loved Quinn, and Brittany was helping her get over her, and now they were on the verge of breaking up, and Quinn would never want her. Brittany fought because she wanted Rachel, and she was angry. Angry because she saw the way the Rachel would look at Finn, and the way that Santana would look at Quinn. She just wanted to be loved.

One night after Brittana had a huge argument, Santana had gone to Quinn's house and the pair was sitting on the blondes bed, watching terrible movies, with Santana crying on Quinn's shoulder.

"S-she broke up with me"

"She did?" Quinn tried not to sound so happy about it, but she couldn't contain it.

"Well you don't have to sound so happy about it." the Latina mumbled.

"I'm not, I just..."

"You just what?"

"I like..."

"Who?"

Quinn tried again. "I like..."

"Brittany? You like Britt?" Santana was shocked and started rambling in Spanish.

"San will you just shut the hell up for a second? I don't like Brittany. I like you. I'm in love with you." Quinn blurted out.

"You are?"

"Y-yeah" Quinn breathed out.

"I'm a fucking moron." Santana groaned.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you too. Have been for a while, but I thought you were straight."

"I'm not, and you are a fucking moron." Quinn added.

"I am?"

"Yes, but you're my moron."

"I am?"

"Yeah, if you want to be."

"I do. If that means being yours."

"Then be mine."

"Have me."

"I will."

"Okay then."

"I'm glad we established that. So we're good?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah we are. We're good."

A few minutes passed before Quinn looked at Santana.

"Did I just-"

"Make me your girlfriend? Yes you did."

"Woah. What about Britt?"

"Um... I think she's good. Check your phone."

Quinn checked her phone, it was a text from Rachel. 'Holy Crap! I just kissed Britt! and she kissed back!' Quinn laughed. "How'd you know?"

"Mexican third eye, and you got that text a while ago, I read it while you were in the bathroom."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was in her dorm room dancing provocatively with a lamp. She had her earbuds in and was singing along to what she would call "sexy" music. She was in her shorts and a sports bra, she had just gotten back from her morning jog. Quinn had been running with her but had stopped in the kitchen to cool down and get them water bottles. Quinn walked in when Santana was mid body roll and stopped what she was doing and watched her crazy girlfriend do a stripper dance with a lamp. Santana looked like she was pole dancing with it. By the time Santana had finished the song Quinn was shaking with laughter and Santana blushed bright red.

"Baby what are you doing?" Quinn said in between laughs.

"I was sexy dancing."

"With the lamp?"

"I was practicing" the Latina huffed.

"For what?"

"For you." Santana smirked.

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Santana."

"Wanky." Santana winked at her a walked off.


End file.
